I Live In The Future
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: My life has always been just like a blank piece of paper… There was hardly anything interesting happening…But that was before I got sucked up into a vortex taking me 200 years to the future…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

Summary: ~

My life has always been just like a blank piece of paper…

There was hardly anything interesting happening…

But that was before I got sucked up into a vortex taking me 200 years to the future…

After that, the paper was no longer blank… and will never again be.

"Ikou, Fei-chan." Aoi said.

"Just a second, Aoi…" Fei replied rummaging around in the storeroom. "I just have to look for my… Ah! Here it is!"

"Your communicator device?" Aoi said looking at the device that Fei was holding.

"Yup." Fei said cheerfully. "Can't go anywhere without it!"

Aoi grinned. "Come on then! Let's go!"

"200 years into the past!"

**I Live In The Future**

**Chapter 1: I am Sorano Aoi**

I am Sorano Aoi. I am thirteen which means I am a first year in junior high school. I live at Inazuma Town, Japan. The future Inazuma Town, that is. I am part of the organization you will know as the Second Stage Children (SSC).

You want to know a secret? I'm not from this timeline. The truth is I am from 200 years in the past. How? It began like this….

One day, six years ago, a vortex appeared out of nowhere and sucked me into it. When I woke up, I was at the SSC centre being treated.

I tried to move but it hurt to move even a little.

"Don't move." I heard a voice say. The voice belonged to the medic was treating me. I stopped attempting to get up.

"Nee-chan, is she going to be okay?"

"I can't say for sure yet, Fei." The medic said.

That was all I heard before passing out again.

It was a few hours later when I woke up. This time when I tried to move, it hurt less. I couldn't believe I survived.

"Ah! You're finally awake!"

"…" I just turned to look at the speaker. I saw a boy with green hair. To me, he looked sort of like a bunny. His cheerful face made me feel a little less afraid.

"Um… May I know what your name is?" The rabbit boy asked.

I just blinked at him and answered simply, "Aoi."

"Aoi… That's a nice name!" Rabbit boy said. "I'm Fei."

That was when I first met Fei. He's like a brother to me. He helped me get use to the new surroundings, gave me food, and all the necessary equipment needed to survive in the current timeline.

Six years. I have lived in this timeline for six whole years. Now it is time to go back. I have a mission to take on with Fei.

We are going to save what we love most; soccer.

**Rei: *busy writing***

**Kazuha: Now you must be wondering why she didn't update her other stories and instead wrote this, right?**

**Rei: I bet they are. I had a really bad writers block for a while and I am extremely disorganized. It might take a while to update the other stories. Gomenasai!**

**Anyway for the time being make do with this story. The first chapter is basically Aoi's point of view. The other chapters will be the reader's POV.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 200 Years Back**

"Fei-chan, you ready?" Aoi shouted from the front of the caravan.

Fei was checking the rear of the caravan. When he heard Aoi he said, "Almost!"

"What about you, Wandeba-san?" Aoi said, entering the caravan.

"The artifact is set and we're ready to go. Now we just have to wait for Fei to board and then we can begin our time jump sequence." The talking blue bear, known as Clark Wonderbot or Wandeba, as everyone called him, replied.

"Alright, everything is all set." Fei said, entering the caravan and shutting the door behind him. "We can begin the time jump."

Fei and Aoi scrambled to their seats just as Wandeba initialized the countdown.

"Five, four, three, two, one… TIME JUMP!"

The caravan rose into the air and entered a space/time vortex that will take them to their destined time, 200 years ago.

In only took a few seconds for them to arrive at their desired timeline. They got off the caravan. Aoi stood, mesmerized by what she saw.

"It was just like this in the past…" she mumbled. She then turned to Fei and asked him, "What year is this?"

"Well, it should be approximately six years after you got taken to our time." Fei said. "You are supposedly in junior high school this year… first year, I suppose… And if you hadn't got sucked up by that vortex you would have been in Raimon Junior High."

"Raimon?" Aoi aasked tilting her head.

"Yeah, your parallel future would have been to go to Raimon and join a soccer club, as a manager." Fei said.

"You studied all that?" Aoi said, impressed.

"I am part of the SSC, I have to know all this." Fei said. "It is sort of like a priority matter. We were made to prevent space/time crimes."

"What? Why didn't I know about this?" Aoi exclaimed.

"That is because you just came out of nowhere… I mean, not nowhere! You came from this timeline. There is a rule saying that we mustn't reveal some classified information to people from other timelines until the time is right."Fei explained. "You were one of the victims of the space/time crime. Under code law 703, Invalid Timeline Disorder, Vortex Creation."

"What…" Aoi was speechless. "You mean all that time I was just a mere victim? To you, and all the others?"

"No, no… You were also our friend." Fei continued. "But you don't belong there and one of the rules of the SSC is to never keep someone from another timeline away from there too long. And six years, is way to long."

"Then why didn't you send me back earlier?"

"Ahem…" Wandeba said. "Sorano, you should know that during that time, your body wasn't fit for time traveling. And time traveling was dangerous back then."

"…"

"So now, we plan to return your timeline to normal by returning you to it." Fei said. "I'll give you what you call, memories, from this timeline that you are supposed to experience and erase all the memories that you had in the future."

"You can't just do that! What about the other people? They don't know me!" Aoi said, frustrated. "And what about our mission to save soccer?"

"That mission was just to get you to this timeline." Wandeba said.

"I have already given them their memories from the appropriate timeline." Fei said. "Now, I will erase your memories of the future. And you will not remember any of it until the right time."

"…"

Fei clicked on his memory transfer device and erase all of Aoi's memories from the future. Seconds later, Aoi was reliving her past. This time she didn't get sucked up into a vortex.

Aoi opened her eyes. By that time, Fei and the caravan was already gone. No, she wouldn't even know Fei now.

She looked around, wondering, why was she at the riverbank? Then someone called her name. It was Tenma.

"Aoi! What are you doing there? Pratice is about to start!" Tenma shouted.

"Eh? Already?" Aoi gasped. She rushed up. "Let's go!"

"Why were you spacing out there anyway, Aoi?" Tenma asked.

"I have no idea…" Aoi said. She felt like she was forgetting something. But she just shrugged. Whatever it is, she would probably remember later on.

**~Epilogue~**

"This is Fei, he helped you all remember the soccer we all loved." Tenma said introducing the boy beside him. "He's from the future."

Something clicked in Aoi. "Fei?"

**~The End~**

**Rei: Done! A two-shot! How was it? It must have been a bit of a bummer that I ended it fast. Pretty short, if you ask me… I can't believe I'm that scientific. I guess I have to change the category… I'm planning on making a sequel. What about that? Give me your suggestions!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, favourited and followed this story!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
